Sweating for love
by LittlePenguin93
Summary: Emma Swan has just moved to Storybrooke with her 7 month old son Henry. In the process of opening up her own gym and building a life for her son she meets the beautiful Regina Mills mayor of Storybrooke. Will Emma find a home in Regina? Will the mayor find the physical and emotional strength of a family in Emma and her son? Read Review and find out! (Rated T for now may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever.**

 **AN: Hey there beautiful readers! Here's a new SwanQueen story for you all I hope you enjoy Please Review with any thoughts, ideas, or reactions. Your reviews make writing more fun.**

 **Ch. 1 Finding home**

Regina Mills Mayor of Storybrooke Looked at the licensing permit on her desk. This Swan women was new to town and Regina had yet to meet her. She had just purchased the old storehouse for the paper mill at the edge of town. It'd been empty for almost 10 years after the mill went out of business. Reading over the permit request it seemed the women intended to turn it into a gym. She mused on the idea, There was enough space for sure but she decided she wanted to meet with this Miss Swan in person and find out what her long term plans were. Straightening out the papers in her manicured hands and placing them into her leather briefcase she stood up from her desk. Smoothing out the non existent wrinkles in her skirt wrapping her black pea coat around her body and trying her dark blue scarf around her neck she quickly traded out her Prada pumps for a pair of high heeled boots and head to granny's for dinner in favor of spending the evening dining alone in her home. Her last thought before she turned out the lights of her office was how she longed to have something or rather someone worth leaving it come home to.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright bud this room is going to be the yoga room so we're gonna need a nice calming color I'm thinking turquoise blue what do you think" she said to the small boy sitting in the pack and play of the run down building. He laughed and clapped his hands together babbling excitedly. "Turquoise it is!" The women declared "Geez kid who would have thought you'd be such and expert on interior design." With a pause the woman looks around at the run down shabby building. The wood floors were scuffed beyond belief. The windows were boarded up and the some were broken. The upstairs office wasn't much better but at least she was able to set them up their relatively comfortably. It was cheaper than staying at the bed and breakfast till they were ready to open and considering she was able to purchase the place for next to nothing she wasn't gonna complain.

Neal's father and Rumple and his wife Bell always had a soft spot for the mother of their grandchild. Emma didn't like going to anyone for anything. But Neal's drinking got worse progressing into a drug addiction and culminating with his arrest for stealing a large amount of watches to pay for his habit. Emma was furious here she was busting her ass 60 hours a week at a dead end waitress job while taking night classes at the community college to earn a fitness degree. All while her boyfriend who was suppose to be looking for a job was out getting drunk and high.

Upon visiting him jail Emma told him that their relationship was over. Neal begged said that he was getting clean and that his time in jail had opened his eyes to his mistakes. She looked at him sadly before saying that it wasn't just him and her anymore that she was pregnant and would soon have a child to think about he would need stability and a home. Neal's eyes brimming with tears looked at her and agreed. Their son would have to come first Neal acknowledged that wouldn't be able to be much a parent while locked up in jail and so he signed away his rights and told Emma to find someone who could give her and their son the love and future they deserved.

1 month later Emma was woken by a knock at her door where a nicely dressed business man and his wife stood they introduced themselves as the golds and explained that they were Neal's father and stepmother. The told her Neal had written to them from prison and explained everything asking them to help care for Emma and his son even though he signed away his rights. They told Emma that the jail had called them last night to inform them that Neal had been killed in a gang attack. Saying that it was discovered he'd made enemies of the drug lord pan and that pan had placed a hit on him in jail. They intended to honor Neal's request and told Emma that when she was ready they'd help her move to their hometown of Storybrooke. With many tears the 3 of them spent the next week making funeral arrangements and getting to know each other Emma accompanied them to Storybrooke for the funeral.

5 months later having completed her 2 year associate fitness degree (doing so without any student debt through various scholarships and a grant) and given birth to a beautiful baby boy now 5 months old name Henry Neal Swan, Emma packed packed up her yellow Volkswagen bug and headed to Storybrooke. Rumple and Bell were right it was the best place to raise Henry here he would have a family, a good school stability all things a child needed and all things she lacked growing up in the foster system. With Rumple owning most of the town Emma was able to take the 100,000 dollars she'd saved and by the storehouse from Rumple who was willing to just give the building to Emma as he had no use for it. Emma insisted however that she would pay her way and so after reaching of a deal of 60,000 dollars for the building with the additional 40,000 going to repairs and equipment. (What Emma didn't know was the rumple had taken the money and put it into a college fund for Henry)

Now with Henry's first birthday birthday approaching and the gym about 6 months away from its opening date things were looking up. Gathering her little ball of sunshine in her arms she held him close and breathed in his sweet baby scent this was her greatest achievement of all. Her stomach rumbled at that moment and with a laugh she held the boy in the air and asked well sunshine how about some dinner the little boy babbled in response and so emma, after changing his overall clad diaper, wrapped him up in his little blue jacket hat and scarf. Before loading him into the forward facing stroller so he could look around him. She slipped back into her knee high lace up boots before putting on her black leather jacket and blue beanie and scarf. Braced against the chilly October air emma began the walk into town towards grannies dinner telling Henry as they went the story of the ugly duckling. A lost baby swan who had found its way home.


	2. Chapter 2 First impressions and words

**Disclaimer I own** **nothing**

 **AN: A short little piece till I can write something longer I'm currently on my way to work and been swamped but wanted to give you a little something sorry if it sucks read and review.**

As she walked down the street Regina took in the changing decor of the town Halloween was approaching and the that meant the town was in full swing preparation for the miner's day festival Leroy the town handyman was currently loading a large and heavy looking cast iron pot that the nuns used to create the miners day candles it was big enough the the little man could fit his entire body in and still have room to move around. It looked to weighed about 200lbs if she had to guess. She had just reached the door to grannies when a loud cry went out as the pot fell on top of Leroy crushing his legs. Before she had time to think an infant in a stroller was thrust into her arms with a quick keep an eye on him while a blond women took off in the direction of the man. stripping off her leather jacket hat and scarf in the midst of her run. As she reached the fallen man she walked up to the pot and bending into a squat and lifting it directly off the man. It was unlike anything Regina had ever seen the women still holding the pot up barked out directions to Archie the town therapist to pull Leroy as carefully as possible out from underneath. Once the man was out she set the pot down spoke briefly with David and Mary Margaret who were in charge of the loading process and gathering up jacket hat and scarf was making her way back to Regina.

"Thanks for watching him miss…. she panted out." " Mills Regina mills." She responds "and it was No problem" She says feeling a blush break out across her face as she stood taking in the woman's flushed expression, cheeks red from the cold with toned muscular arms starting to break out in goosebumps. "Allow me to buy your dinner," she hears herself saying "As mayor it's the least I can do for the apparent town savior." The women laughs and it sounds like wind chimes blowing in a summer breeze filling her instantly with warmth. "Alright" says the women "but next time it's on me" with smirk Regina responds "My quite sure that you'll get yourself a second dinner we've yet to even have the first." Smirking right back the woman responds "what can I say I'm a confident person." "I can see" says Regina "shall we" "lead the way madam mayor" and with that the 3 of them enter into the dinner and sit themselves in a booth in the back.

As the women beings undoing the straps to the small boys stroller and placing him in the high chair Regina asks "So what is the name of our valiant savior you know if case we decide to name a holiday after you." "Oh gosh" the women responds with a playful grimace. "Really don't I just did what anyone would have done but for the record my name is Emma swan and this is my son Henry say hi to Miss Regina" "Gina!" Henry shouts. Regina watches as the woman is stunned silent before letting out a whoop and lifting the boy high in the air you said your first word! Do it again Henry "Gina!" The boy shouts laughing as his mother twirls him in the air. Placing him back in his chair where he sits and plays with his toy car Emma turns to Regina who she sees looking at the mother and duo with tears in her eyes.

"His first word" she whispered "and it was my name" "yea" said Emma softly reaching her hand across to grab the mayor's "you must really be special I've been trying to get him to say mama for months." "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that from you." Regina says "Hey don't be the kid has good taste." turning to looks at her son Emma says "Maybe you'll grow up to be a world renowned speaker instead of an interior designer what do you think kid "Gina!" He shouts with a laugh. "Yea" Emma says turning her eyes back to mayor who watches the two with a soft smile "I think Gina's gonna be a good friend of ours" "I look forward to it miss swan" says Regina with a smile.

"Have dinner with me." says Emma suddenly. "Did you hit your head assisting Leroy Miss swan because in case you haven't noticed we're already having dinner together. "No I mean like come over to my place and let me cook for you dinner." "Are you asking me on a date Miss Swan." "Its Emma Regina we're friends now, and yes I am if you want to that is." she responds suddenly shy. "Well Emma I'd have to say you're confidence is correct I will have dinner with you again and id love for it to be a date." Emma lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh good for a second I thought you were gonna say no." "Gina!" says Henry interrupting them. "Yep buddy" says Emma "We got a date with Gina" "My my madam mayor a date." comes the smooth voice "and with the mother of Rumple golds grandson seems you'll do right and make us family after all dear." The two women look up to see the mischievous smile of one Cora Mills looking at the two women with a look like a cat that's caught the cannery. "Mother" said Regina "What are you doing here" "Oh dont mind me dear I was just leaving and with that Cora walks out of the dinner back in to town.

Turning to Emma with wide eyes Regina says "Are you really the same Emma Swan who's the related to rumple gold and the owner of swan fitness. "Yea" said Emma with a shrug "I mean how many Emma Swans are there in town, is that a problem?" "No... its just...I'm sorry I have to go." And with that Regina hurries out of the building leaving behind a stunned Emma and a smirking gold." "Gina?" Henry asks "I don't know kid." says Emma keeping her eyes glued to the retreating women. "I just don't know."

 **DUN DUN DUN! What is Regina's history with the golds what does Cora have to do with all of this will Emma ever get her date will Henry ever say mama will the pizza I ordered really be here in 30 mins or less! Tune in next time to find out!**


End file.
